Hitman: Companionship
by PowerPenguin
Summary: Agent Forty Seven gets a target that will change his life.


**Hitman: Companionship**

The man woke up in his damp living area. His bed was hard, but his pillow soft. He rose from the bed and put on his black suit and red tie with golden stripes. When he was done, he went to his office, which consisted of a table with a small laptop. He sat down and opened the laptop and saw that he had got an E-mail. He opened it and read it. It said:

-Dear forty-seven,

I hope you're having a splendid time. We have a contract for you with a worth of one million dollars. Open the file to see it.

Sincerely,

Diana.

The agent opened the file, reading it whilst drawing his hand over his bald pate. He touched his tattoo on the back of his head. The contract read:

-The target is a dangerous man, to society, the police and the agency. His cold-blooded technique would put him on the most wanted charts all over the world, but he has contacts to keep his records clean. This mission can't be done by anyone other than agent forty-seven, your best agent, by the simple fact that the only known way of meeting him is by knowing him. The target is namely forty-seven's old friend: Jake Reynolds.

The agent almost fell off his chair upon seeing the name. Rey, whom he had know since the first time he was at the training facility at the agency. He was the only friend the agent ever had. He continued reading:

-Mr. Reynolds is too dangerous to be kept alive. He has already taken down ten police officers in the last week. He has even taken down the ICA agents 43, 25 and 40. You need to eliminate him, or else I can't tell what the future will hold.

The agent leaned on his chair. He had many questions: "How did they know about their secret friendship", "How could they ask him to perform the hit, knowing of the friendship?" He wanted to refuse, but couldn't. He had sworn to obey the agency with his life.

He left an empty message to Diana to confirm that he would perform the hit and closed the lid on the laptop. He went to the armoury, picked up his fibre wire and put it in a special holster. He gathered his custom Silverballer and suppressor and put it in a holster. They were now hidden inside his jacket and thus he was ready to go. He went out on the streets, carefully watching for witnesses. When he saw that nobody was around, he went out on the streets. He heard his agency phone ringing, so he answered:

-Hello forty-seven, he hear Diana say

-Hello Diana, he answered

-I'm glad to hear you accepted the hit, even though he is your friend.

-Diana, how did you know about our friendship?

-We have eyes everywhere; you can't hide information from the agency. On to the hit, Mr. Smith is currently staying in a mansion in Copenhagen, Denmark. He is guarded by many guards, so expect some trouble if you are found out. I already booked a flight for you. Outside the airport, a bald man with a suit and sunglasses will stand. He will drop a suitcase in front of you. Pick it up and get away from the people, take the tickets from it and hide your pistol. It is reinforced to not be seen in metal detectors so you will be able to take it with you. I will call you an hour after your arrival to see if everything went smoothly.

-Understood. Good bye.

-Good bye forty-seven.

The agent hung up, put the phone in his inner chest pocket and hailed a cab. A cab stopped and he got in. He told the driver to drive to the airport.

He arrived at the airport an hour later, paid the cab and went to the entrance. Just before going into the entrance, a person pushes him by his shoulder, and drops something. He just kept going without looking back. The agent saw that the man was suited and had a bald pate, and then he saw that the object dropped was a suitcase with the agency insignia on it. The agent picked up the suitcase discreetly and walked to the side, where no people would be. When out of sight, he opened the suitcase and saw the ticket. He picked it up and put his custom Silverballer in it. He closed it and went inside the airport.

Once inside, he went past the metal detector without problem. He checked the ticket, which said that the plane would depart in two hours and the name it belonged to was Mr. Brian Pritchard from New York. He looked inside the suitcase again and saw a passport in it. He took it out of the suitcase and left the suitcase for transportation. He got a phone call, so he picked up the telephone and answered it. He hear Diana's voice saying:

-Good evening, forty-seven.

-Good evening, the agent answered.

-I heard about your arrival at the airport and that you've got the suitcase.

-That's correct

-You will be Brian Pritchard, a lawyer on vacation to Copenhagen. Your flight will depart in two hours, so try to enjoy yourself in the meantime.

-I will try.

-I will call you when you arrive at Copenhagen.

-Good bye.

-Have a pleasant evening, forty-seven.

The agent hung up the phone and sat down on an empty bench and took out his laptop from a special bag inside his suit. He started looking for information on where to find Mr. Reynolds. It was hard finding and he couldn't find his living until the flight arrived. He went through the security stations and finally got on the flight.

It took a half an hour for the flight to depart. An elderly man sat on the seat beside the agent, sleeping. The agent took out his laptop when he got a call. He took out a Bluetooth headset, put it in his ear and answered.

-Forty-seven! It's CIA agent Smith.

-What do you want Smith? the agent asked.

-I heard you are also after Mr. Reynolds. About time he got a hit on him, if you ask me.

-Get to the point Smith.

-Right, right. Mr. Reynolds is a dangerous man and I don't think that he is going to let anyone in, only guards and very special people.

-I am his friend, Smith.

-I'm afraid that won't do. You don't have anything he wants. He also knows you're an assassin, right? That means he is afraid of your arrival.

-I see your point. But what do you really want? You wouldn't go through the trouble of finding my phone number if you just wanted to tell me that.

-I have a hit for you, forty-seven. Mr. Reynolds will get a visit from a well known terrorist the day after tomorrow. Rumours say that he will ask Reynolds to perform a hit on the President of the United States, the head of the NSA, FBI, and CIA. I need you to take him out. Knowing his history, I think he probably will be able to do it. It's a dangerous assignment, so the reward is high. I have collected money to such a day and I will pay you one million dollars for the hit.

-That's a fair price. I will accept the assignment.

-Great I will have transferred the money by the time you come home.

-Good bye, Smith.

-Good bye, forty-seven.

After about eight hours, the flight arrived at the airport close to Copenhagen. The agent went past all security stations, collected the suitcase and got out of the airport. Once outside, the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

-Good evening forty seven, Diana said.

-Good evening Diana, the agent answered.

-I hope you had a great trip; I booked a room on the Grand Hotel. In the hotel, you will find an envelope with further briefing for the mission. I also arranged so that a custom sniper rifle of the model L96 to be in the room, just in case.

-Understood.

-I am glad that you are able to do this hit. I was afraid that your former friendship would get in the way.

-Diana, you know that I swore to not let my feelings get between me and the job.

-I know very well, it's just that this is the first time your target is someone you know.

-I can do whatever I'm paid to.

-I know forty-seven. Have a pleasant time in Copenhagen.

-Good bye.

He hung up and called a cab, which took him to the Grand Hotel. He went inside and checked in at the reception. He then took the elevator to the ninth floor and went to his room, 905. When he found it, he went inside and found a briefcase with the sniper rifle in it, and an envelope on the table. He picked up the envelope, opened it. It read:

-Mr. Reynolds is having a meeting with the well-known terrorist Abdullah al-Islam Hussein tomorrow at 1500 hours. Nobody knows how he looks and rumours say that he will be wearing a balaclava to the meeting. You will need to take him out before he enters Mr. Reynolds office. If you need to, suit up as him. Mr. Hussein does not speak Danish, but fake an Afghan accent in your English if you decide to suit up as him. In the envelope, there is a map to his house. Take it.

The agent finished reading and put the paper in the envelope. He picked out the map and put it in his pocket. He brought a matchbook from the drawer and ignited the envelope. It turned to charcoal, which he threw out of the window. He picked up the sniper briefcase and went out.

He followed the map to Mr. Reynolds' house. When he arrived, he was chocked. It was a mansion. Two guards at the door, armed to their teeth, and a big wall around it. The only way in was through the front door. He turned around and saw a big apartment building. He entered the building and went to the seventh floor. He went to a door, which would be the best vantage point. He knocked on the door and a man in his fifties opened.

-Hello, the agent said, I am from the United States of America, and I would like to recruit you to the church of Jesus Christ of latter day saints. Mind if I come in and talk about it?

-I guess it can cause no harm; the man said and welcomed the agent in.

The agent walked in and took off his shoes. The man walked towards the kitchen. The agent walked, silently, behind the man and grabbed him by the throat and mouth. The man tried to scream, but couldn't. He kicked, while his face turned purple. He finally passed out and the agent let go of him. The agent took out the sniper rifle from the briefcase. It had been modified to be lightweight and was equipped with a big suppressor and a scope capable of 20 x zoom and night-vision. He walked towards the window and aimed towards the mansion of Mr. Reynolds. He saw an electric box on the side of the house, connected to the mansions power line. He waited to see the guard shifts. He made out that the guards switched every three hours. He escaped the apartment building shortly after and went back to the hotel. He went to bed as soon as he got to his room.

He woke up at 0700 hours and spent the whole morning till noon planning. He calculated that the guards would switch at 1100 and again at 1400. He would break the electric box at 1300, luring one of the guards to fix it. Then he would guard the door till 1400.

When the clock turned half past twelve, he took the Silverballer from the briefcase and went out with the destination: Reynolds Mansion. He arrived at ten to one. He waited at the alley where the electric box were, and snuck in when the guards weren't looking. He opened the box and pulled out a wire, then closed it again. He saw a pile of rubbish close by. He took of his suit-jacket and tie and sat by the pile. He saw a guard come walking.

-Hey, the guard said, what are you doing here, you bum?

-I just needed to have somewhere to sleep, the agent said.

-Find someplace else.

The agent rose to his feet, put on the jacket and walked towards the guard. He reached in his jacket and when he went past the guard, he pulled out a syringe with sedative and jabbed it in the guard's neck while putting the other hand on his mouth. He kicked the guard's knee, which made the guard fall. He passed out quickly and the agent put on his uniform. He dragged the body to the pile of rubbish and hid him there. He fixed the wire in the electric box and went to the guard post by the entrance. Lucky for the agent, the guards were not allowed to communicate unless something important happened. The time hit fourteen hundred and two new guards came out. The agent went inside and to the guard quarters to leave his submachine gun.

He walked on to the upper floor. When he arrived at the door, he saw a sign that said:

-Mr. Reynolds. Come in without any business and DIE!

A few meters away were a closet, which the agent entered to hide. He took out the Silverballer and unsecured it and waited. He got a call on the walkie-talkie. It said that a client arrived and needed escort. He guessed it would be Mr. Hussein so he secured the pistol and went out of the closet and headed downstairs to greet the client, who wore a balaclava.

-Good Evening, the agent said

-Good Evening, the client said with a broad accent which confirmed that it was Abdullah.

They walked upstairs and headed for Mr. Reynolds office. Two meters before the door, the agent let forth Abdullah. He pulled his pistol, unsecured it and put it at Abdullah's neck. He fired the gun and saw the blood splatter everywhere. Abdullah fell on the floor with a river of blood gushing from the hole in his neck. He died quickly and the agent took the balaclava and put it on. He took off his costumes Kevlar and hid the body in the closet. He headed towards the door and opened it. It opened outwards so Mr. Reynolds wouldn't see the blood.

-Oh hello. You must be Abdullah al Islam Hussein, Mr. Reynolds said.

-Hello, the agent said with an Afghan accent.

-I have heard you have a hit for me.

-I do.

-Who is it that I should assassinate?

The agent took off the Balaclava and said:

-I want you to assassinate your business.

-Forty seven? Mr. Reynolds said in chock, I haven't seen you in years. How are you old friend?

-I live.

-Now what do you mean by assassinate my business, Mr. Reynolds asked while getting seated.

-Your business is going too far. You assassinated three ICA agents.

Mr Reynolds stood up and walked towards the window and looked out at the distance.

-I have a business, he said, I assassinate those who get in my way and those I get paid to kill. You are the same. Remember Mark Parchezzi? You assassinated him

-Mark Parchezzi became a danger to the agency. I had to kill him. I had no other choice. I would not kill an assassin that was not a danger to the agency.

-That's why you are the lesser assassin. You need to be able to kill anyone. They will probably test your will.

-Jake, the agent said, I think they already are.

The agent stood up. He sneaked up towards Mr. Reynolds with the fibre wire. Still looking out the window, Reynolds said:

-How do you know?

The agent stood right behind Mr. Reynolds and whispered to him:

-You are my target.

He pulled the fibre wire over Mr. Reynolds head and started to strangle him. The fibre wire cut into Reynolds throat and he started bleeding. Reynolds kicked the air as he was dragged to the middle of the room by a wire around his throat. He tried to make a sound, but he couldn't get any air. He tried to hit the agent, but couldn't get any strength in his hits. His face was turning purple as he struggled. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. His eyes rolled back and his arms and legs fell to the floor. He was finally dead. The agent put away the fibre wire and kneeled at Reynolds side. He closed Reynolds eyelids. He rose and walked out of the office. He could get out without trouble and went into the alley at the side of the house. He put on his suit and left the scene.

The next day, the incident was all over the news with headlines such as:

-Double murder on terrorists in Copenhagen

The agent's phone rang as he was eating lunch. He answered and heard Diana saying:

-Splendid Forty-seven. You have done the world a great deed. Now that you are in Copenhagen, why not move there? It's a good place.

-I might do that, the agent answered.

-Now take some days off. Call when you are ready for another assignment. Good bye, Forty-seven, and have a pleasant vacation.

She hung up. The agent moved to an apartment close to Reynolds former mansion. He had killed his only friend, and the little that made him human.

The End


End file.
